Piekron
Description Piekron is an Uberhero Patapon introduced in Patapon 3. His attack style is the same as Yarida. He wears a green mask and is in the form of a Gekoroth (frog). He can equip shields and spears at any level, and at level 7 he can use lances instead of spears. Piekron is both a good attacker and a good support unit as an Uberhero and deadly as a normal unit. Once leveled up his lightning Class Skills can devastate anything in his path. He can also cause rain through one of his Set Skills. Acquisitions Piekron is unlocked when Yarida reaches level 5. Piekron himself is at level 5 when unlocked. If Piekron and Yarida reach level 9, Wooyari is unlocked. Piekron evolves at level 7 and level 20. Equipment Piekron can use: *Spears and Shields from unlocking *Lances from level 7 *Daggers from level 12 Hero Mode: Concentrate :Long-lasting boost for attack power of entire team. Use combo to boost effect. '~ Combines with other hero skills ~''' '' Activate: PON PON CHAKA CHAKA Combo: PON PON CHAKA CHAKA Piekron's Hero Mode gives a long-lasting boost on attack power for the entire team. It can be combined with other team members' abilities. Piekron's Hero Mode, which can reach a maximum of x2 damage, can actually reach x3.5 if he equips Charibasa's Team Aid Set Skills. Class Skills Leaping Spear Unlocked by getting Piekron to level 7. All charged attacks or attacks made during Fever will be preceded by a leap into the air. The spears are thrown while in mid-air, and when using the skill Piekron cannot be attacked from the ground. This skill can be upgraded by using charged attacks or attacks made during Fever. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Spear BOOM, as well as letting Yarida use it. Spear BOOM All charged attacks in the rain have an added effect: a small lightning bolt strikes where the spear lands. Unlocked by fully upgrading Leaping Spear. Upgrade this skill by using charged attacks whilst it is raining. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Spear BA-BOOM. Fully upgrading this skill lets Yarida use it. Spear BA-BOOM Superior skill to Spear BOOM. All charged attacks in the rain have an added effect: A strong lightning bolt strikes where the spear lands. Unlocked by fully upgrading Spear BOOM. Upgrade this skill by using charged attacks whilst it is raining. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Spear BA-BA-BOOM. Fully upgrading this skill lets Yarida use it. Spear BA-BA-BOOM Superior skill to Spear BA-BOOM. All charged attacks in the rain have an added effect: A very strong lightning bolt strikes where the spear lands. Unlocked by fully upgrading Spear BA-BOOM. Upgrade this skill by using charged attacks whilst it is raining. Fully upgrading this skill lets Yarida use it. Affected Class Skills Two Spears Throw two spears at once with a charge attack or an attack made during Fever. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Yarida's Two Spears class skill is fully upgraded, Piekron gains access to it. Three Spears Superior skill to Two Spears. Throw three spears at once with a charge attack or an attack made during Fever. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Yarida's Three Spears class skill is fully upgraded, Piekron gains access to it. Four Spears Superior skill to Three Spears. Throw four spears at once with a charge attack or an attack made during Fever. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Yarida's Four Spears class skill is fully upgraded, Piekron gains access to it. Five Spears Superior skill to Four Spears. Throw five spears at once with a charge attack or an attack made during Fever. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Yarida's Five Spears class skill is fully upgraded, Piekron gains access to it. Energy Field 10% Uberhero Only. Skilled use of shield reduces melee damage by 10%. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 10% skill is fully upgraded, Piekron gains access to it. Energy Field 20% Uberhero Only. Adapt use of shield reduces melee damage by 20%. Slight boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 20% skill is fully upgraded, Piekron gains access to it. Energy Field 30% Uberhero Only. Masterful use of shield reduces melee damage by 30%. Boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 30% skill is fully upgraded, Piekron gains access to it. Energy Field 40% Uberhero Only. Astounding use of shield reduces melee damage by 40%. Large boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 40% skill is fully upgraded, Piekron gains access to it. Energy Field 50% Uberhero Only. Ultimate use of shield reduces melee damage by 50%. Huge boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 50% skill is fully upgraded, Piekron gains access to it. Set Skills Piekron originally equips three set skills. From level 20 he can equip another set skill, for a total of four set skills. Rain Dance Rain falls when Fever strikes. Learned at Level 6. Shield +2 Boosts shield/greatshield level by 2. Learned at Level 9. Shield +3 Boosts shield/greatshield level by 3. Learned at level 15. Stab Master Affects stab attacks: Attack power +100% Critical x1.2. Learned at Level 25. Peerless Frog Uberhero Only. Can touch burning bush/grass, etc. to extinguish flames. However if you are set on fire, effect is nullified! Unlocked at Level 32. Statistics For more statistics, go to the Patapon 3 Uberhero Statistics page. Trivia *thumb|300px|right|Piekron Official VideoPiekron is the only Uberhero to wield a Unique Weapon, (Galapagos Shield) in the Patapon 3 Tips instead of their default weapons. *Piekron, along with Yarida, has the lowest health of all spear based Uberheroes. *Piekron is the only spear class that can wield a dagger Category:Patapon 3 Category:Rarepons Category:Units Category:Yarida-Based Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 3 Units